Just Us Two
by kmh2300
Summary: This is fanfic picks up after Episode 80 of Season 1. There will be drama between everyone. Who will surive? And who will fall apart? Will Chloe and Cameron get what they want? Or will love conquer all? Read & Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic. I don't own any thing from Hollywood Heights. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R and PM with any ideas for this story! -K**

**Chapter 1**

**Loren's P.O.V**

I can't believe all of this that has happened. One minute I am a normal high school senior planning to go to Brown and then the next I'm an upcoming rock star dating the one and only Eddie Duran. I finally have Eddie back after him being 'dead'. Chloe finally came to her senses and dropped the charges on him about him pushing her off the balcony. I look down and see Eddie asleep on my lap. I really want to find out want happened to him but I know it's going to be like hell for him to retell what happened. Right now, I am on a private jet in route to New York to play the music festival there. I keep thinking about all of this and didn't realize that Eddie was awake and looking at me.

**Eddie: **Hey beautiful

**Loren:** Hey handsome

**Eddie:** Lo, what's wrong? You can't hide anything from me.

**Loren: **Uh...oh nothing! I fine now that I have you back.

Loren leans down and kisses Eddie with so much passion.

**Eddie: **You know, I would love to continue this but Lo, I know something is bothering you. Your tense and I can see it in your eyes.

**Loren:** _(thinking; I hate that he can read me like an open book!) _It's just.. I keep thinking what happened to you in Ojai. But I don't want to ask because I know it was like going through hell for you.

**Eddie: **_(thinking; I love how she cares about me so much to spare my feelings about this topic.) _I don't blame you for wanting to know what happened to me. I will tell you, just not now, ok? Lo, I love you never forget that, ok?

**Loren: **I love you too!

Eddie sits up and takes Loren into his lap and kisses her. This kiss had so much passion between the two. It was mixed with 'I miss you' and 'I love you'. They were so into their intense make-out session, they forgot about Max, Nora, Kelly, and Jake in the plane. When they finally pulled away breathless and locked into each others glaze. They heard somebody say something but where to busy to notice.

**Nora: **Loren! Loren! Earth to Loren!

**Loren: **Uh what? Oh sorry mom! I didn't hear you _(giggles)_

**Nora: **I understand. You were to busy with Eddie. You guys haven't seen each other for quite sometime.

**Loren: **_(looks at Eddie) _I know. I missed him like crazy! But I still shouldn't have ignored you!

**Nora:** It's ok, Loren! I'm going to let you and Eddie have some alone time.

**Loren: **Thanks, Mom! I love you.

**Nora: **I love you too!

After Nora leaves, Eddie and Loren continue to talk about everything and anything from songs to how everyone handled everything that happened. They talked and of course kissed for so long that they didn't realize that they were close to New York.

**Brenda: **Mr. Duran and Miss Tate, please buckle you seat belts we will be landing in a few minutes.

**Eddie: **Thank you Brenda. Please call me Eddie.

**Loren: **And call me Loren too.

**Brenda: **Your Welcome. Sure thing Mr.. I mean Eddie and Loren.

After Brenda leaves, Eddie turns to Loren.

**Eddie: **My girl is a star! Are you ready for tonight?

**Loren: **Honestly, yes! I feel like I can conquer anything with you by my side now! I love you!

**Eddie: **I love you too!

Eddie cups Loren's face in his hands and gives her a soft lingering kiss.

* * *

**-NEW YORK-**

I can't believe I'm here in New York! This hotel is awesome! There are some many sites and place I want to go to! But first things first is to get through this concert. I started to get nervous again. I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist and forehead appear on my shoulder-blade putting tiny kisses up my neck.

**_(In the room)_**

**Loren: **Eddie..Eddie. I have to get ready for my show like now! If not Kelly is going to chew your ass out for making me late!

**Eddie: **(in between kisses) I...love..you! You..need..to..calm..down.

**Loren: **Whose telling you I'm nervous?

**Eddie: **Lo..

**Loren: **Ok, I'm nervous! But you calmed me down! I thank you and love you for that!

**Eddie: **I love you too! Now one more kiss then you can go get ready for your big show!

Loren pulls Eddie into him into the kiss but it leads to intense make out session till someone knocks on the door.

**A/N: OK! First chapter is done! Hope you guys like it! Sorry about the cliffhanger! I will try to update soon but it depends on school work and softball practices! Please R&R and PM with any ideas! -K**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews ! I love reading them and enjoyed the comments! I also fix some errors and things in Chapter 1, didn't really sound right when I read it! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! -K**

**Where we left off..**

Loren pulls Eddie into the kiss but it leads to an intense make-out session till someone knocks on the hotel room door..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_***KNOCK*KNOCK***_

Loren starts to pull away go answer the door but Eddie pulls her back in deepening the kiss.

**Loren: **Eddie..Eddie.. I need to answer the door, what if its my mom or Kelly?

**Eddie: **Fine but you owe me for letting you do this.

**Loren: **_(winks) _I figured it would have a draw back to answering the door.

**Eddie: **Miss Tate is someone hinting at something later or are you just teasing me?

**Loren: **You'll just have to wait and see now won't we?

**Eddie: **_(groans) _Now go answer the door. I need to go make my self decent.

**Loren:** _(giggles) _Ok! Love you!

**Eddie: **Love you too!

Loren gets up and goes to answer the door. She realizes that she regrets leaving Eddie to go answer it. Eddie still isn't back yet from making himself decent, and she doesn't know where Jake, Kelly, Max, or her mom are at. So now its just her and 'him'.

**Loren: **Trent! How did you find? What do you want?

**Trent: **I want a second chance with you. I flew in last night and found out where you were staying at. I figured that without you mom around you'll actually consider talking to me.

**Loren: **Even without my mom here, I still don't want anything to do with you! You ruined my childhood. I will never ever forgive you for that.

**Trent: **Don't you think your being a little dramatic! I'm sure I didn't ruin you childhood.

**Loren: **You left me when I was four fucking' years old! I grew up way faster than any of my friends! I took care of Nora because she went into a depression because of you. My friends accuse me of never being able to trust or have fun because of you. I see a shiny apple, I automatically thing it's poisonous. I fall in love with a boy and I think he's just going to leave just like you did. You have the nerve to show up again trying to reconnect with me. You sure have balls if you ever thing that's going to happen!

After Loren finishes, Eddie is finally done and he comes into the room trying to figure out wants going on.

**Eddie: **What's going on here?

Eddie realizes who it was after he said that. He starts clenching his fists in anger but he's trying to keep calm for Loren. But Loren notices and leans over gives him a kiss on the cheek trying to calm him down.

**Eddie: **_(sighs) _Thanks, Lo.

**Loren: **You're welcome. Trent you need to leave now!

**Trent: **No, I'm not done talking to you! If you think he cares about you, then you are really stupid for an 18 year-old girl! He's just using you, why can't you see that? Your his charity case!

**Eddie: **For your information, I love and care for Loren! I'm here for her no matter what! I don't run away at the first sign of commitment like you did to her and Nora. Loren is an amazing singer, friend, daughter, and girlfriend! She is not stupid, she;s smart. I'm glad to have her in my life! Eventually, you are too blind to see that!

**Trent: **You have no right to talk to me that! Loren say something!

**Loren: **No Trent! Eddie is right! I'm never sticking up for you over my boyfriend! I trust him more than you! You need to leave now or I will call security and have them forcefully kick your ass out of her! Also start looking for a restraining order coming your way before to long!

**Trent: **This isn't over! When he dumps you or cheats on you, don't come whining to me about it! Because I will tell you I told you so!

**Eddie: **I will never ever cheat on her or break up with her! She is my whole world!

After Eddie said this, Trent storms out the door slamming it behind him. Loren breaks down and starts crying. Eddie wraps his arms around her and starts consoling her. Max and Nora walk in and see Eddie talking quietly to Loren as the tears keep falling down her face.

**Nora: **_(panics)_Eddie! What's going on? You didn't hurt did you?

**Eddie: **I would never do that! Trent showed up.

**Max and Nora: **Again?

**Eddie: **What do you mean again? I thought this was the first time he had showed up.

**Nora: **Loren didn't tell you? He showed up at the concert at MK when you were still missing.. He tried to take credit for her work and reconnect with her like he did today.

**Eddie: **Oh ok.. Umm can me and Loren have some alone time? We'll meet you at the concert.

**Max and Nora: **Talk care of her! We'll see you later.

**Eddie: **I will.. Bye

Nora and Max both leave and Eddie turns to Loren who still had tears coming down her face.

**Eddie: **Lo, look at me. I'm never ever going to leave you! Don't listen to Trent. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

**Loren: **I know! It's just I'm tired of people trying to come between us or people not liking us together. Its irritating! With Trent pulling the shit he did, I couldn't take it anymore and I cracked.

**Eddie: **I know Lo. Your life hasn't been a walk in the park lately. You don't have to be strong all the time. There are times you can take that wall down and cry for however long you need.

**Loren: **I know! Thanks for calming down! I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too! Now it's your time to shine, go get ready for your concert!

**Loren: **Ok.. Don't leave. Can you stay here?

**Eddie: **I promise I won't leave till your done getting ready.

**Loren: **Ok.. Can you find Jake or Kelly?

**Eddie: **I will call Jake now.

***JAKE AND EDDIE'S PHONE CALL***

**Eddie: **Hey Jake.. Where are you and Kelly at?

**Jake: **We are getting stuff ready for the concert. Kelly wants to make sure Loren is getting ready and is at the arena at 6.

**Eddie: **She is getting ready now. We'll be there as soon as she's done.

**Jake: **Ok. See you soon

**Eddie: **Bye

After Eddie hangs up with Jake, Loren walks out in a satin silver tank-top with black skinny jeans and Jimmy Coo pee-toes shoes. Eddie's mouth literally drops to floor because he see's how amazing his girl looks.

**Eddie: **You look amazing, Lo!

**Loren: **You think?

**Eddie: **Yes a million times yes! Come on we have to get you to the arena.

**Loren: **Ok!

Eddie and Loren share a passionate yet quick kiss and walk out the hotel door hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Don't know when I'll be able to update again! Kind of a busy week ahead! Please R&R! -K**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait! It's been a very busy couple weeks! But enjoy the chapter! Please R&R after! Enjoy!**

**-K**

**Where we left off..**

Eddie and Loren share a passionate yet quick kiss and walk out hand in hand to the concert..

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**In the Limo..**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

**I love Loren! It's crazy how love can change you! Tonight's her first concert in New York. I need to tell her about the kiss with Leah, but I don't want to know because it could crush her. I'm afraid she is going to break up with me when I tell her but I think she'll understand. Wouldn't she? My thoughts were intrupted when I heard Loren calling my name repeatedly**.

**Loren:** Eddie! Eddie! Earth to Eddie! Eddie!

**Eddie:** Uh.. What?

**Loren:** You like zoned out on me for like 5 minutes! You were really in deep thought.

**Eddie:** Oh.. Sorry, Lo. Just thinking about stuff that happened over the last couple weeks even months!

**Loren:** It's fine.. You know I'm here to talk if you need anything. I'm not going to leave you. I love you and all your little quirks!

**Eddie:** I love you too!

**Loren snuggled up to Eddie and put her head on his chest in the limo ride.**

* * *

**At the Concert..**

**Loren was getting ready for her concert but started to get nervous! SHe really needed Eddie but she didn't know where he was. Meanwhile, Eddie was talking to Papa Max.**

**Eddie:** Hey Dad, I need you to go to the jeweler's to pick something up for Loren.

**Max:** Please tell me it's not an engagement ring?!

**Eddie:** It's not that! I know we are both not ready for that! It's just a necklace with a diamond music note with an engraved note on the back!

**Max:** When did you have time to do that?

**Eddie:** I did it back before all of this happened. **_(Side note: I know this didn't happen in the show)_**

**Max:** Ok, I will take Nora with me but promise me that when you do decide to propose that you use Mom's ring.

**Eddie:**_ (shocked)_ Pops! Are you sure? I know that's Mom's ring but still.

**Max:** Yes, I'm sure. Loren deserves that ring. I love her like a daughter.

**Eddie:** Ok, Dad! I love you.

**Max:** I love you too, Son.

**Max and Eddie hug each other. Max and Nora leave to go to the jeweler's, while Eddie searches for Loren to calm her down. He knows she is probably freaking out now.**

* * *

**In the Dressing Room..**

**Loren is freaking out. She starts pacing back and forth wondering where everyone is. She starts talking to herself when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around.**

**Eddie:** _(kissing her neck up and down)_ Lo, you need to calm down! Your going to do fine!

**Loren:** I know! I'm just worried about Chloe. What if she wants something back for her recanting her story against you?

**Eddie:** I know your worried. She's Chloe its unpredictable. BUt I know that if she still cares enough about me she'll leave us alone.

**Loren: **_(smiling)_ Ok. I love how much you care about me.

**Eddie:** I love you too! Now finish getting ready so you can go rock that stage. I'll be outside.

**Eddie gives her a quick kiss and starts to head out the door but Loren stops him.**

**Eddie:** _(questioning)_ WHat?

**Loren:** I want a real good-bye kiss.

**Eddie laughs. He pulls Loren into a very hot and passionate kiss that makes her weak at the knees.**

**Eddie: **_(pulls away)_ So..

**Loren:** _(studers)_ W-Wow..

**Eddie:** _(laughs)_ Love you. Come find me after your done getting ready. I have a surprise for you.

**Loren: **Back at cha Handsome. OK. Why can't you tell me? You know, I hate surprises.

**Eddie:** You'll be fine. Bye.

**Loren:** Bye!

**Eddie leaves and Loren starts to finish getting ready. While Loren is finishing getting ready, Nora and Max come back from the jeweler's with the necklace for Loren.**

**Max:** Eddie, here's the necklace for Loren! It's really beautiful! I'm sorry I had to look at it.

**Eddie:** Pops, it's ok! I was actually hoping you would check it out to make sure its perfect.

**Nora:** Eddie, it's perfect! It screams Loren and the engraving is so special. But if you hurt my little girl, I'm going to go Momma Grizzly on you!

**Eddie:** I would never hurt her. If anyone tried to hurt her they will have to go through me!

**Nora:** Good.

**Eddie:** Well, I'm going to go give this to her before her show! I'll talk to you guys after!

**Max and Nora:** Bye! Eddie: Bye!

**Eddie leaves Max and Nora and heads to Loren's dressing room but he stops when he hears Loren's voice and someone else he's not familiar with..**

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger.. Sorry about that! Ok! Chapter 3 is finished! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and PM with questions.**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Since its Spring Break, I thought I would update again! Don't know when I'll update again, I have practice the next 3 days plus 2 games next week. Enough about me, here's Chapter 4.**

**-K**

**Where we left off..**

**Eddie leaves Max and Nora and heads to Loren's dressing room but he stops when he hears Loren's voice and someone else he's not familiar with..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**In the dressing room..**

**Loren was getting ready when someone knocked on the door. She gets up to go answer the door thinking its Eddie trying to sneak up on her.**

**Loren:** Eddie, you can just come right in. It's not like I'm going to change again.

**Loren opens the door but is speechless and tries putting a name with a face but can't.**

**Loren:** Umm.. Who are you?

**Person:** I'm Leah. I take it Eddie didn't tell you about me.

**Loren:** He did, that you saved his life and took care of him through all the drama with Chloe. Thanks for that by the way. I really do owe you for that.

**Leah:** You don't owe me anything, bitch! I choose to do that. You see Eddie belongs with me not you! He doesn't love you!

**Loren:** Your wrong! Eddie does love me! He fought the cops and everything to come back to me and his family!

**Leah:** How do you think he got there? It was my car and my gas that took him to MK.

**Loren:** Listen bitch! I'm glad that you did everything you could to bring Eddie back! I know he's greatful for everything you did, so why do you have to be a bitch about it?

**Leah:** Because he belongs with me! He kissed me and sparks flew at the hotel!

**Loren:** _(shocked)_ What? WHat do you mean he kissed you?

**Leah:** Oh trouble in paradise I see. He didn't tell you! So much for an honest relationship.

**Meanwhile, Eddie is listening to this whole conversation outside the door. He knows he's going to regret not telling Loren but Leah has it all wrong now. Loren can't take all of this that Leah is saying she knows she's probably lying right now but this is my concert for crying out loud. Loren runs out of her dressing room trying to find a quiet place to think. As she's running out the door she sees Eddie standing outside the door.**

**Eddie:** Lo, what's wrong?

**Loren:** _(trying to hold back tears)_ As if you don't know, you were listening the whole time.

**Eddie:** I know I was listening but I was trying to figure out who that was!

**Loren:** Oh yeah right! That girl in there claims you kissed her and told her you are in love with her over me. Care to explain any of that?

**Eddie:** It's true I did kiss her but I never ever told her that I loved her! I pushed her from me as soon as it happened! Lo, you have to believe me.

**Loren:** I don't know if I can Eddie.

**Eddie:** Lo.. please!

**Loren:** Don't call me that, just not now.

**After Loren said that she runs away and hides up in the lighting area. Meanwhile, Eddie just stands there as she runs away shocked. He drops down and sits on the ground unaware that he dropped Loren's necklace. Leah walks out of Loren's dressing room with a shitty grin on her face. Eddie notices Leah walking out and starts wondering why she is even here now.**

**Eddie:** Leah?

**Leah:** _(smiling)_ Oh hey Eddie!

**Eddie:** _(angry)_ What did you do?

**Leah:** Oh just something that you should have told your girlfriend a long time ago.

**Eddie:** You bitch! Loren is everything to me. If you cared about my feelings you would leave me and Loren alone! You know very well that I pushed you off as soon as you kissed me. I told you that I loved Loren the whole time you and your brother took care of me.

**Leah:** You can't talk to me that way! I felt something and I don't care what I have to do in oder to take Loren down! Let's just say there's your warning!

**Eddie:** (_yells) _That's enough! SECURITY!

**Security came and took Leah away. Meanwhile, Loren managed to sneak back into her dressing but on her way back in she saw the necklace and heard what Eddie told Leah. While she was in the dressing room she was look at the music note necklace and she finally noticed the engraving on the back. It said:** _LT+ED= Forever and Always._ **Loren sat the necklace down on the table and ran out the door trying to find Eddie. She finally found him sitting on the ground his head in his hands and what sounded like crying.**

**Loren:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah? Lo, I'm so sor-

**Eddie was cut off by Loren who put a passionate and intense kiss that turned into an intense make-out session between the two till Eddie pulled away.**

**Eddie:** What was that for?

**Loren:** I wanted to say that I believe you that you pushed her off. Also I saw the necklace.

**Eddie:** _(shocked)_ What do you mean you saw the necklace?

**Eddie feels around in his pockets but finds nothing,**

**Eddie:** That was supposed to be a surprise.

**Loren:** Well not anymore! But I love you and it!

**Eddie:** I'm glad you love it. I love you too. So where's it at?

**Loren:** It's in my dressing room. I want you to put it on me.

**Eddie:** _(laughs) _Ok. Let's go.

**Eddie and Loren get up and walk hand in hand back to her dressing room. Eddie puts the necklace around Loren's neck and turns her around so she's facing him but still continues to stare at her.**

**Loren:** What are you staring at?

**Eddie:** How beautiful you are tonight.

**Loren:** Ahh.. Since you gave me a surprise it's my turn to give you one but just not now..

**Eddie:** What? Do I get a sneak peak?

**Loren:** Maybe..

**Loren leans in and gives Eddie a kiss that he'll never forget. But of course knowing them it turns in yet another intense make-out session till Eddie pulls away.**

**Eddie:** Wow, Lo. I can't wait till tonight. _(winks)_

**Loren:** _(_laughs_) _I'm sure you can't Mr. Duran.

**Eddie and Loren both sit on the couch that's in Loren's dressing room and just hug each other both lost in each other's thoughts.**

_**Eddie's Thoughts**_

**I can't believe Loren said she's finally ready. I know that it's her first time and I want it to be special even though she said she had a surprise but I'm going to do most of it because she still has the concert to do. I wonder what she has cooking her mind now. Even though sometimes I can read her like a book.**

_**Loren's Thoughts**_

**I can't believe I just hinted at being ready! I need to talk to Kelly about getting something sexy for me to wear to surprise Eddie. I know in his little mind of his is a plan to make our hotel room magical so I can at least do this to surprise him.I wonder what he has cooking in his evil little mind oh his right now. Even though sometimes I can read him like a book.**

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 4! :) Please R&R! Don't know when I'll update again!**

**-K**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to update again over Spring Break but I don't know when I'll update again. I have a very busy week ahead now! I enjoy a lot of Reviews this story is getting. It means a lot since this is my first fanfic. I'm open to any One-Shot or new story ideas just PM me!**

**Where we left off...**

**Eddie and Loren both sit on the couch that's in Loren's dressing room and just hug each other both lost in each other's thoughts.**

**Eddie's Thoughts**

I can't believe Loren said she's finally ready. I know that it's her first time and I want it to be special even though she said she had a surprise but I'm going to do most of it because she still has the concert to do. I wonder what she has cooking her mind now. Even though sometimes I can read her like a book.

**Loren's Thoughts**

I can't believe I just hinted at being ready! I need to talk to Kelly about getting something sexy for me to wear to surprise Eddie. I know in his little mind of his is a plan to make our hotel room magical so I can at least do this to surprise him.I wonder what he has cooking up in his evil little mind of his right now. Even though sometimes I can read him like a book.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Eddie and Loren where still lost in each others thoughts and cuddling to notice there was a constant knock on the door. But they didn't seem to care.**

_***KNOCK*KNOCK***_

**Loren:** Babe, can you get the door? I really don't want another surprise at the door. First Trent now Leah, I don't even want to know whose on the other side.

**Eddie:** Ok babe. I'll get this door.

**Eddie kisses Loren on her forehead and gets up to answer the door. Just has he turns the knob, Kelly comes barging in panic mode already.**

**Kelly:** Loren! You need to get up. You still have sound check yet!

**Loren:** _(laughs)_ Ok! Kelly, calm down! You seem the one to get the stage fright now!

**Kelly:** That's not funny! This is your first major concert right now.

**Loren:** Ok! I'll be out in a minute. Let me double-check my outfit and makeup.

**Kelly:** _(frustrated)_ Ok! 2 minutes that's it!

**With that Kelly walks out the door to go get after the nest person that's not doing something right! Loren turns around and faces the mirror fixing everything that needs to be fixed. She notices Eddie staring at her while she looks in the mirror.**

**Loren:** _(turning around)_ What do you keep staring at?

**Eddie:** _(gets up from the couch and walks over to her)_ You.

**Loren giggles and then is wrapped in a huge embrace by Eddie where she almost can't breathe.**

**Loren:** E-ddd-d-ii-ee! Can't breathe!

**Eddie:** Oops! Sorry!

**Loren:** _(laughs)_ I have to go! I'll see you after the concert, ok?

**Eddie:** OK. Have fun! I love you!

**Loren:** I love you too!

**Eddie and Loren walk out and go their separate ways. While Loren was doing sound check and all those pre-concert ways she had to do, Eddie went to go find Jake to talk about him and Loren's "special" night in their room.**

**Eddie:** Hey Jake! Can I talk to you for a sec?

**Jake: **Yeah, what's up?

**Eddie:** I want you to get some people to make a mine and Loren's hotel room romantic.

**Jake:** OK. I will, but I don't want any details tomorrow though!

**Eddie:** _(laughs)_ Ok. Thanks!

**Eddie walks off and goes finds Max and Nora.**

* * *

**During the Concert..**

**Eddie, Max, and Nora were all backstage watching their girl rock the stage. During the little breaks she got, they could tell she was getting exhausted from all of this.**

**Loren performed Mars, I'm Alive, Her version of One Day at A Time, and a new song called Me and You.**

**After Loren's last song she said goodnight to the crowd and walk off the stage. She was attacked by all her family and managers saying how good she was! Loren went back to her dressing room to change and then she was off in the limo to the hotel. While she was in her dressing room Kelly came and gave her something.**

**Loren:** Hey Kel! What do you need?

**Kelly:** Hey, I want to give you this.

**Kelly hands her a black lingerie number to wear for tonight.**

**Loren: **How'd you know I was going to ask for something like this?

**Kelly:** I didn't. I figured you wanted something to wear if you do something with Eddie. Him being back from the 'dead' and all.

**Loren:** Ahh.. Thanks Kel! You're the best!

**Kelly:** _(laughs)_ Oh I know But there is one thing.

**Loren:** And what is that?

**Kelly:** I don't want to hear anything about it tomorrow! Got it?

**Loren:** _(laughs)_ Trust me you won't hear anything about it!

**Kelly:** Good.

**After Loren and Kelly's conversation, Loren puts her little number in her bag so Eddie can't see and walks to the limo, where everyone else is already in waiting. Once again she is swarmed by all her loved ones saying how awesome she was, Eddie especially.**

* * *

**In the Limo..**

**As soon as Loren sat down in the limo, Eddie pulled her into his lap and kissed her sweetly.**

**Loren:** Umm.. What was that for?

**Eddie:** For being you tonight through all the drama.

**Loren:** I love you babe!

**Eddie:** Back at cha beautiful.

**Eddie kissed her again but this time more passionately.**

**Loren:** _(whispers seductively in his ear)_ Save that for later babe.

**Eddie:** Umm.. I like the sound of that.

**Loren:** Your such a horn dog!

**Eddie:** _(laughs)_ You love me anyway.

**Loren:** Yes I do.

**Loren lays her head down on Eddie's shoulder and slowly drifts asleep forgetting that everyone else is in the limo. After about 10 minutes in the limo, they finally pull up in the front of the hotel. Eddie nudges Loren to wake up finally she does.**

**Eddie:** Loren.. Loren.. Babe wake up! We are at the hotel.

**Loren:** Umm.. What?

**Eddie:** We are back at the hotel.

**Loren:** Oh ok. Carry me?

**Eddie:** _(laughs)_ Ok.

**Eddie carries to Loren to him and Loren's hotel room and sat her down on a chair. Loren is fully awake now because she sees how amazing the room looks thanks to Eddie.**

**Loren:** Eddie? Did you do all of this?

**Eddie:** Yes I did! With some help from Jake of course.

**Loren:** But why?

**Eddie:** Because you rocked the stage tonight, your beautiful, and finally I wanted you first time to be special. So do you like it?

**Loren didn't answer Eddie she ran up and almost tackled him with a huge passionate kiss which Eddie returned even better. Loren pulled away because she remembered the outfit in her bag Kelly gave her.**

**Loren:** Wait right here.

**Loren grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Eddie started to panic maybe that's not what she kept telling him through out the night and then he remember if he had a condom or not. He turned around and saw a full box of Trojan Brand Condoms with a note tape to it from Jake it read:**

_Ed,_

_I figured that you would need these. Remember I don't want to hear anything about it tomorrow. _

_Jake_

**Eddie laughed to himself and he turned back around to go put his phone on the table when Loren walked out of the bathroom in the black and purple nighty. Eddie is shocked, he can't even speak. He can't believe how sexy Loren looks right now. He was basically stripping her with his eyes.**

**Loren:** _(yelled) _Eddie!

**Eddie:** Uh.. yeah?

**Loren:** Do I look ok?

**Instead of Eddie answering he ran up and took her in his arms and kissed her fiercely and started to walk her back to the bed. He threw her on the bed which made her giggle. Eddie kept kissing her with so much intensely and passion it was making Loren almost moan in pleasure. Eventually, Loren's "outfit" was torn and clothes were thrown everywhere as they were lost in a sea of blankets and moans of pleasure. They became closer then before. After it was over:**

**Eddie:** _(whispered in her ear)_ You looked amazing! I love you to the moon and back!

**Loren:** I love you too.

**Loren curled up against Eddie and they both fell asleep dreaming about each other.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok! There's Chapter 5! Sorry I didn't want to go into detail with their first time. Gross! Anyway please R&R! I don't know when the next update will be! -K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: So I only got a couple new reviews so I think I'm going to keep updating every so often. I'm super busy with soccer, school, and softball. Not a lot of time to write! L I started the next chapter somewhat during my seminar and 6th hour classes today so I could have it up soon.**

**Where we left off...**

**Eddie: (whispered in her ear) You looked amazing! I love you to the moon and back**

**Loren: I love you too.**

**Loren curled up against Eddie and they both fell asleep dreaming about each other.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Hotel Room, Next morning**

**Eddie had woken up before Loren and decided to order breakfast for them both and bring it to bed. While Eddie was in the living room, Loren had finally woken up by herself in the bed. She automatically started to tear up because she thought Eddie had finally decided to leave. Loren falls back on her pillow and cries softly with the blankets over head. Eddie finishes up their breakfast order and walk into the room. He suddenly stops when he hears the faint sound of crying. He realizes it Loren and that she had woken up alone.**

**Eddie:** _(whispers)_ Lo, babe? Are you ok?

**Loren:** _(sits up and wipes away the tears falling from her eyes)_ Eddie? I...I thought you left me! I woke up alone and you nowhere to be found!

**Eddie:** _(walks over and takes Loren into his arms)_ Oh Lo! I never meant that! I was ordering us breakfast and bringing it to you in bed. But someone decided to wake up early.

**Loren:** _(giggles)_ Oh... Well thanks for the thought! I love you

**Eddie: **_(smiling)_ So... The question is: Any regrets about last night?

**Loren:** Not one! I was completely ready last night!

**Eddie:** Good! I love you!

**Loren:** I love you too!

**Eddie leans in to kiss Loren, which turns into a make-out session till they are interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**Loren:** _(pulls away)_ You should probably get that. It's probably our food

**Eddie:** _(groans)_ Of course something has to interrupt us like always. And I know how much you like food.

**Loren and Eddie both laugh because they know it's true. Eddie opens the door to get the room service and brings it back to Loren, whose curled up in blankets relaxing and watching TV.**

**Eddie:** I bring food!

**Loren:** Yay! What did you order us?

**Eddie:** I got you waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs and chocolate milk. And for myself I got an egg and cheese omelet with bacon and some Orange Juice.

**Loren:** Umm... Sounds delicious! You know me so well.

**Eddie:** _(cocky)_ Of course I do! Your my girlfriend! I have to know you because your kind of stuck with me?

**Loren:** _(smiling)_ Oh... Is that so?

**Eddie:** Yes, beautiful. Now dig in before both of our food gets cold.

**They both talked and enjoyed their breakfast before they jumped on a plane in a few hours to go back to L.A. After finishing their breakfast, they decided to go sightseeing for a few hours. Since their plane doesn't leave till 2. Eddie and Loren cuddled up with each other watching some old black and white movies.**

**Eddie**: _(looking down at Loren)_ Hey Lo, what do you want to do? You're only going to be in New York for a few more hours.

**Loren:** _(sighs)_ I know! But I enjoy laying with you and watching movies.

**Eddie: **_(laughs)_ We have our whole life to do this!

**Loren:** _(smiling)_ I know! How about we get ready and go see the Statue of Liberty?

**Eddie:** Ok! That's our plan.

**Loren:** _(kisses Eddie)_ Ok! I'm going to take a shower.

**Eddie:** _(pouts)_ can I come?

**Loren:** _(laughs)_ Only if you behave!

**Eddie:** Ok!

**Eddie runs and throws Loren over his shoulder and runs toward the bathroom. Eddie finally puts Loren down and takes his shirt off of her. He then kisses her neck up and down. Loren finally pulls away and gives Eddie a serious look.**

**Eddie:** _(confused)_ What?

**Loren:** I said no funny business We don't have a lot of time before we leave.

**Eddie:** I know. But it's kind of hard when my girlfriend is beautiful!

**Loren: **_(giggles)_ OH is that your excuse?

**Eddie**: Ummm… Yes?

**Loren_:_**_ (laughs)_ Good answer. Come on...

**Eddie:** _(confused)_ What?

**Loren:** _(waves her hand motioning come here)_ Come on... I still want my shower.

**Eddie laughs and Loren takes his hand, leads him into the shower together**

***An Hour Later***

**Eddie and Loren finally come out of the shower to someone banging on their hotel door.**

**Loren:** _(looks at Eddie questionably)_ Are you expecting someone?

**Eddie:** Nope. I'll go answer it, if not they're going to break our door down.

**Loren:** Ok… Wait! Your only wearing a towel!

**Eddie:** _(looks down)_ Oh…right! I'll go put some pants on. No shirt, ok?

**Loren:** _(rolls eyes)_ I don't care! Just put something on!

**Eddie walks to their bedroom and grabs some boxers and black jeans. Loren turned back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Eddie finally is decent enough to open the door but he just sees Nora and Max.**

**Eddie:** Hey Pops, Nora. What's up?

**Max:** How about that neither you or Loren answer your phones? Or the door?

**Eddie:** I was in the shower and my phone must be off.

**Max:** Ok.. But what about Loren?

**Nora:** Yeah… Where's Loren by the way?

**Loren:** _(walks out of the bathroom)_ Right here.

**Nora:** _(walks over to Loren)_ Why didn't you answer your phone? You had me worried half to death.

**Loren:** Mom…calm down! I was in the shower and my phone must be on silent.

**Loren walks over and checks her phone, noticing it's on silent with 15 missed calls from Nora and 2 text messages from Mel. Loren opens the text from Mel:**

_Lo! I miss you! Have fun in New York w/ your boyfriend. I want details asap! xox_

**The other message said:**

_eventually, you are either "busy" with Eddie or your phone's dead. So Lo, I want you to know… Me and Adam broke up! :'( Butt you know Eddie's best friend, Ian! Well, me and him kind of hit off the other night. He's just like me, just a male version! I Love you Lo! Have fun and remember details! Xoxo_

**Loren smiles and rolls her eyes. She's kind of sad that Mel and Adam broke up, but her and Ian are like soul mates just like her and Eddie. Loren was about to reply back but she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. She automatically sinks into his embrace, not caring that Eddie had taken her phone. They just stand there for a while not caring what's going on in the outside world. They were in their own world, till Eddie says something.**

**Eddie**: You know, your going to have to tell your mom about what happened last night.

**Loren:** I know. _(sighs)_ Just not now, ok?

**Eddie:**_ (kisses her cheek)_ Ok, love.

**Loren:** Are you trying to sound like Ian?

**Eddie:** Maybe… Did you hear that Mel and Ian are 'dating'?

**Loren:** Yeah I know… Mel texted

**Eddie**: So did Ian.

**Loren:** I am happy for the two…

**Eddie**: But?

**Loren:** I just think she's moving on from Adam quickly.

**Eddie:** I know your worried... But Ian will take care of her, I promise. If not we both will kick his ass for hurting her

**Loren:** _(laughs)_ I get first punch!

**Eddie:** Ok! I love you! I feel like I never tell you enough throughout the day.

**Loren:** I love you too! You tell me enough, but I just can't stop hearing it.

**Eddie:** And I like you saying it back truthfully.

**Loren: **Of course truthfully! I love Eddie not "Eddie Duran" rock star.

**Eddie:** Good!

**Eddie leans to give Loren a soft, gently kiss on her lips. Eddie tries to pull away but Loren had snaked her arm back behind his neck to stop him from pulling away. They are locked, their lips moving in sync to each other. Finally when they both need air, they recently pull away.**

**Eddie:** _(shocked)_ Wow..

**Loren:** Yeah..

**Eddie:** I didn't know you that in you.

**Loren:** You teased me basically with that kiss! So I got you back.

**Eddie:** Yeah.. The saying 'Payback is a bitch' you made it true.

**Loren:** _(laughs)_ Oh I did, didn't I?

**Eddie:** _(smiling)_ Yes you did.

**Eddie and Loren lay on the couch in their hotel room. Loren was laying her head on Eddie's lap, while he combs throw her hair making her drift off into sleep. Eddie and Loren both fall asleep, but Eddie is jolted awake by the annoying sound of his phone beeping indicating he has a message from Jake.**

_Eduardo! Plane is ready! Pack up and be here at 1:30! Jake_

**Eddie looks at the clock on his phone and sees that it's :20! Eddie nudges Loren to wake her up and tells her its time to leave for the airport. So they both pack up their bags and head to the limo back to L.A**

* * *

**A/N: So there's Chapter 6! Chapter 7 is in progress don't know when I'll have it up! I have a very busy week! Thank you to all who reviewed on this fanfiction! Please review after this Chapter! Thanks again! -K**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the new reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry for not updating for like a month! L I've been super busy but I'm done with school so I'll have all my free time to keep updating as much as possible! Yay! I also will start the next chapter probably sometime in the next couple of weeks! I have a softball tournament so I won't be able to update much over the weekend! Sorry! Enjoy this chapter! Review & Follow! –K**

**Where we left off…**

**Eddie nudges Loren to wake her up and tells her it's time to leave for the airport. So they both pack their bags and head to the limo back to L.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**New York Airport**

**Eddie and Loren finally wake up, since they both fell asleep in the limo. Loren was laying her head on Eddie's shoulder, tracing all his tattoos on his arms with her finger. Eddie kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair while they wait for their plane.**

**Eddie: **Hey Lo

**Loren:** _(lifting her head) _Yeah?

**Eddie: **We didn't go sight-seeing like you wanted to.

**Loren:**_(disappointed) _Yeah I know. We both forgot.

**Eddie: **Yeah I know but we'll be here again, together!

**Loren: **I love when you talk about our future! Even though, we are only 18 and 22

**Eddie: **Age is but a number is what my mom always said.

**Loren: **_(snuggling up to Eddie) _Yeah it is…

**Eddie and Loren sit on the couch in the private jet waiting area lost in their own thoughts. Across the room, Max and Nora were talking about the drama that has happened and also how their kids have become closer in the last couple of months.**

**Max: **Eddie and Loren have been through a lot! They seem very happy though.

**Nora: **_(looks over at Eddie and Loren) _Yeah, they do! Did you notice that earlier they both said they were in the shower and their phones were off?

**Max: **_(questions) _Yeah… Why?

**Nora: **_(whispers) _Do you think they, you know have had sex yet?

**Max: **Maybe. It's their life. I know Eddie would always use protection. And if they did, they'll tell us and maybe they won't.

**Nora: **I know! It's just she's my little girl!

**Max: **_(wraps her arm around her) _They'll have to grow up eventually! I know it's scary! I was in the same boat a couple of years ago with Eddie. It was hard to do it without Katy, believe me! Loren is a terrific daughter. She's smart, beautiful, and her head is definitely on straight! When she and Eddie started dating, I treated her like my own daughter. I sometimes wish she was my daughter_._

**Nora: **Awe Max... She definitely looks up to you as her father figure! Your amazing, you know that?

**Max: **Yes I do! It's part of the Duran Boy charm.

**Nora: **Oh is it now?

**Max: **Yes!

**Max leaned to give Nora a kiss, which turned them into a make-out session. Meanwhile, Eddie and Loren were lost in their own conversation about music and favorite memory has a kid. They were interrupted by the flight director calling all passengers for the flight to L.A. was now boarding. Everyone grab their one carryon bag and they went on the plane two by two except Jake and Kelly who were still attached to their phones like addicts. **

* * *

**In L.A.**

Melissa had got a text from Ian asking if she wanted to hang out with him since Eddie and Loren were on their way back from New York and they were still a couple hours out. Melissa knew that she was still with Adam but things were on the rocks for them because he was going to NYU in the fall. So Melissa decided that she would meet up with Ian and just catch up. Ian had just sent the text to Melissa, knowing fully that she is still dating Adam. Ian knows he needs to stop things with her but he can't! She's basically the female version of him! He knows Loren would kill him if he broke her best friend's heart, and Eddie will side with Loren because she's his girlfriend. If he doesn't, poor Eddie will be in the doghouse or sleeping on the couch. Melissa and Ian decide to meet at Eddie's penthouse so they can hangout and surprise Loren and Eddie when they come home later tonight. Ian was getting everything fixed up, since Eddie's place was kind of a mess. He stops when he hears a knock on the door, fully knowing it was Melissa. 

**Ian:** _(opens the door) _Hey Mel!

**Melissa: **_(walking in) _Hey Ian!

**Ian: **_(sitting on the couch) _What's up?

**Melissa: **_(sitting next to Ian on the couch)_ Just wanting Lo to get back from New York! I miss my best friend!

**Ian: **Not to sound gay but I'm actually starting to miss Eddie!

**Melissa: **_(laughs) I _don't think its gay! It's actually kind of cute! You and Eddie with your bromance!

**Ian: **Whatever, love!

**Melissa: **If you don't mind me asking, why did you invite me to hang out?

**Ian: **Honestly, I enjoy hanging out with you! I love being friends! But I can't handle being friends anymore…

**Melissa: **What?

**Ian: **I want something more than friends! I want us to go on cheesy dates, fight about stupid things, and just be in love! I know this is shocking for you, it's making a million times nervous not knowing how you feel about me. Mel, you're a fun, crazy version of me, just a female version. It's crazy how much we have in common! I falling for you hard, I know your still with Adam but…

**Melissa: **_(interrupts) _I'm not with Adam anymore.

**Ian: **_(shocked) _What?

**Melissa: **I said that I'm not with Adam anymore. We broke it off.

**Ian: **If you don't mind me asking, why?

**Melissa: **He broke it off with me because he was moving to New York to go to NYU. He wanted me to go with him. I didn't want to leave everything I have in L.A. to go with him. So I turned him down, he got really upset. _(voice cracks) _He started asking me if I really loved him, or if I was just leading him on. He even asked me if I was cheating on him but I wasn't! It broke my heard when he said "I think we should take a break." I know it was going to have to end eventually because long distance relationships never seem to work out.

**Ian: **_(comforting her) _Love, you aren't always going to know why people do what they do. You'll fall for someone else eventually and they could break your heart too. That's life though. You're going to have many heart breaks but they'll get easier. Once you find someone whose going to stick by your side no matter what is the one you should latch on to and hang on for the ride. Got it?

**Melissa: **_(smiles) _Got it. Thanks Ian! To answer your question before, I like you too!

**Ian**: So.. The question now that you have to answer is do you want to go out with me?

**Melissa: **Yes!

**Ian: **That's great!

**Ian leans in to kiss Mel, when their lips meet it was like electricity. They pull apart and look into each other's eyes. They lean back in and kiss, getting lost in an intense make-out session. Meanwhile Eddie and Loren had just landed back in L.A. The rest of the gang piles into the limo while Eddie and Loren go sign autographs for the fans. After about an hour, Jake came out of the limo and told them it was time to go. They said goodbye and then pulled out of the parking lot headed to go drop off Jake and Kelly at the office. Max and Nora had to go to MK to set up for opening in a couple hours. Once they dropped of those four, Eddie and Loren were alone in the limo. Eddie closed the divider between them and the driver. Once he knew it was completely shut he pulled Loren on to his lap and crashed his lips to hers. It surprised Loren but she kissed back with just as much passion and lust that poured through that kiss. Eddie started messing with Loren's shirt but Loren pull away before it go farther. **

**Loren: **Ed…di…eee… We can't have sex in the back of the limo!

**Eddie: **_(groans) _Do you know how much you are a tease in that dress?

**Loren: **_(winks) _Later...

**Eddie: **You, Miss Tate, will be the death of me!

**Loren: **Oh I know, babe! I love you though!

**Eddie: **I love you too!

**They go back to making out till the driver interrupts them saying they are at Eddie's Penthouse building. The driver helps them get their bags to the door so Jeffrey can bring them up later. Eddie picks up Loren and carries her bridal style to the penthouse. **

**Loren: **_(sarcastic) _You know I can walk you know?

**Eddie: **I know but this is more fun!

**Loren: **_(rolls her eyes) _Whatevs...

**Eddie: **Did you just say whatevs?

**Loren: **_(laughs) _Yes I did!

**Eddie and Loren both laugh. Finally they get to the door and Eddie puts Loren down. They walk in surprise to see Loren's best friend and Eddie's best friend together, on top of each other lost in their own intense make out session.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating over the last 4 months! I just finished Driver's Ed and I should be free for awhile now before I start school in August! So here's Chapter 8! Review and Favorite! –K**

**Where we left off...**

**Eddie and Loren both laugh. Finally they get to the door and Eddie puts Loren down. They walk in surprise to see Loren's best friend and Eddie's best friend together, on top of each other lost in their own intense make out session.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**-Eddie's Penthouse-**

**Both Mel and Ian didn't know that Eddie and Loren where back in town standing in the doorway shocked! Loren looked at Eddie. Eddie looked at Loren. Both of them trying to figure out what do, if they should stop this or not. Also not knowing if they will go to all the way or just hold up at first base. **

**Loren: **_(whispers) _Should we stop this before they get any farther?

**Eddie: **_(whispers) _I think we should stop this. I love Ian and all but once he gets going it's hard to stop him.

**Loren and Eddie both clear their throats at the same time. Melissa heard something and pulls away. She looked over Ian's shoulder and saw Eddie and Loren standing in the doorway. Melissa jumped up from the coach and started turning tomato red. Ian sits up and sees both of them standing there. He starts to get nervous also.**

**Melissa: **_(stutters) _You...you'r...umm...back...so...so-oon.

**Loren: **_(laughs) _Yeah. Our flight got in early. So do you want to tell me what's going on or should I guess?

**Melissa: **Yeah I tell you. Let's go to your bedroom.

**Loren: **Ok.

**Melissa and Loren went upstairs to Eddie's bedroom. While the girls were talking Eddie thought he would start getting answers from Ian.**

** -In Eddie's Bedroom-**

**Loren and Melissa walked into the room and shut the door. Once the door was shut Loren turned to Melissa.**

**Loren: ** !

**Melissa: **Well, do you want the whole story or the short and sweet to the point story?

**Loren: **The whole story!

**Melissa: **Well, after I said goodbye to you before you boarded the plane. Adam called saying we needed to talk. So we met up at the Park and then he started telling me about how he got accepted into NYU.

**_ -Flashback-_**

_Mel was walking back to her car, Loren was already in the plane ready to take off to New York. Mel got a text from Adam: __**We need to talk. Meet in the park in 10? XO –Adam. **__Mel got in her car and drove to the park. Once she found Adam sitting on the swings, she smiled and walked over._

_Melissa: What's up?_

_Adam: I got a letter today from NYU._

_Mellissa: And?_

_Adam: I got accepted there in the fall. _

_Melissa: Oh my gosh Adam! That's amazing!_

_Adam: I know! I was wondering though if you wanted to come with me. We can stay together so there's no long distance relationship! So what do you say?_

_Melissa: I..I..can't Adam. I can't leave my family and Loren. It would be way too hard to leave them behind on the other side of country!_

_Adam: What about us? Don't you care about our relationship maybe a little bit more than your relationship with Loren? _

_Melissa: Are you seriously making me choose right now between you and my best friend?_

_Adam: Yes! I really like you. I really don't want to lose you because I have to move across the country for school!_

_Melissa: Well congrats Adam! You just lost me by making me choose you or my best friend!_

_Adam: Have you even talked or saw Loren since she started dating Eddie? Or even the fact that he's back from the 'dead'?_

_Melissa: No I haven't…_

_Adam: See! That rock star has changed her! Why can't you see that?_

_Melissa: Loren hasn't changed! Eddie loves her for her down to earth personality. She'll never turn on her friends. Eddie and her have been through hell back. Of course they want to spend time together! Eddie's been gone for a month and they weren't even able to talk to each other._

_Adam: Are you seriously going to pick her over me? You really want to break up after everything we've been though?_

_Melissa: I'm sorry Adam but yes I'm picking Loren over you. You'll always be my first but maybe not my last. I hope we can still be friends._

_Adam: Yeah sure whatever._

_Adam got up from the park bench they were sitting on and left toward his car._

**-End of Flashback-**

**Loren: **_(shocked) _I can't believe he made you choose between me and him!

**Melissa: **I was too.

**Loren: **Do I not spend enough time with you since I started dating Eddie?

**Melissa: **I don't want to hurt your feelings Lo, but there were times you choose him over me.

**Loren:** Oh Mel! The last thing I wanted was to have you feeling pushed out of my life because of Eddie! I promise that we'll have a Mel and Lo day soon!

**Melissa: **_(smiling) _Promise?

**Loren: **_(smiling) _Promise! So what's the story with Ian now?

**Melissa: **_(blushing) _Oh that! Um… We are kind of together I think.

**Loren: **Ok? But I want details!

_ (A/N: Think back to Chapter 7 when Mel and Ian started talking at the Penthouse!)_

**Melissa: **_(blushing) _After what happened with Adam, Ian texted me asking if I wanted to hang out with him. So I decided to go ahead with it since someone wasn't back from New York. We started talking he kissed me once and then started panicking because he knew I had a boyfriend. When I said I didn't anymore he started comforting me and asking what happened. After that we kind of both leaned and **_BAM! _**we were in an intense make-out session till you and rock star walk in!

**Loren: **Oh blame it on me! I see how it is! I'm happy for you though! Now its my turn to threaten Ian about breaking your heart like you did with Eddie!

**Melissa and Loren laugh and hug each other. They continue to talk about what happened in New York and other things that happened in L.A while Eddie and Loren were gone. Meanwhile the boys were talking about everything that has happened. The girls walked down stairs to see their boyfriends playing Call of Duty on Xbox. They just laugh and decided to play a prank on them sense they were to engrossed playing that game. **

**-Kitchen-**

**Loren: **_(whispers) _So what kind of prank do you want to pull on them?

**Melissa: **_(whispers) _Well, I was thinking what if we get the ketchup and put some on a knife then put some all over our bodies. Then lie on the floor and act dead. Or we get plastic wrap and put it all over the door way. We start making dinner and they smell it and then come running in and _SMACK _against the plastic wrap.

**Loren: **_(whispers) _Let's do the plastic wrap one because Eddie would freak out way to much with the playing the dead one.

**Melissa: **_(whispers) _Ok!

**They both went to get the supplies out of the cabinets. They started putting their plastic wrap trap together. After about 5 minutes the trap was set, Melissa and Loren started making homemade lasagna. The boys started to smell the delicious food; so they ran into the kitchen. Just like Melissa predicted the boys ran straight into the plastic wrap. Eddie and Ian's faces were priceless as they were stuck against the plastic wrap. Melissa and Loren started cracking up laughing because it was hilarious! Loren took out her phone and took a picture to post on twitter.**

**_LovetoLoveyou: TheReal_EddieDuran pranked by his girlfriend! #loveyou #girlsrule_**

**Eddie and Ian unstuck themselves from the plastic wrap. They tore it down because it was kind of a hazard in this house. Once the plastic wrap was gone, Eddie immediately attacked Loren by tickling her because that was his revenge for her pranking him. Loren begged him to stop and he finally gave in. Everyone kissed and made up then enjoyed the lasagna the girls made.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I think I go about 3 reviews from the last chapter! I don't know if people are just pissed because I didn't update sooner. I am sorry about that! It's not my fault if I have other commitments. After I post Chapter 9, I will see how many reviews I get and if not as many as I thought. I'm taking this story down. So enjoy this chapter because it could be the last! –K**

**Where we left off…**

**Eddie and Ian unstuck themselves from the plastic wrap. They tore it down because it was kind of a hazard in this house. Once the plastic wrap was gone, Eddie immediately attacked Loren by tickling her because that was his revenge for her pranking him. Loren begged him to stop and he finally gave in. Everyone kissed and made up then enjoyed the lasagna the girls made.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**-Eddie's Penthouse-**

**Both Melissa and Ian already left for the night, so it left Loren and Eddie together. They were lost in their own worlds and thoughts till Loren looked are phone and saw 10 missed calls for Nora. Loren got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to call her mom back.**

**-****_Phone Conversation-_**

**_Loren: _**_Hey Mom_

**_Nora: _**_Hey Lo, where are you? It's almost midnight._

**_Loren: _**_I'm with Eddie. I'll be home soon._

**_Nora: _**_Well, it is kind of late. Why don't you just spend the night with Eddie and drive home tomorrow morning? I'll call you in for school say you're not feeling well._

**_Loren: _**_Really Mom? _

**_Nora: _**_Yes, as long as you promise me you guys will be 'safe' if you know what I mean._

**_Loren: _**_Oh my gosh Mom! We'll be safe I promise! Call you in the morning?_

**_Nora: _**_Yes! Just call me when you wake up, promise?_

**_Loren: _**_Promise! I love you._

**_Nora: _**_I love you too. Talk to you later. Bye_

**_Loren: _**_Ok. Bye._

**_-End of Phone Conversation-_**

**Loren sighed and went to plug her phone in when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small waist. Eddie put his chin on her shoulder and started to wonder who she was talking to on the phone.**

**Eddie: **Who was that?

**Loren: **My mom. I had 10 missed calls from her so I called her back to tell her I was fine.

**Eddie: **Ok. What time do you have to leave?

**Loren: **_(smiling) _My mom said I could spend the night with you and miss school tomorrow. That is if you let me stay the night?

**Eddie: **_(smiling) _Of course you can spend the night no matter what! This is our place now.

**Loren: **_(shocked) _Wait, are you asking me to move in with you Duran?

**Eddie: **_(smiling) _I mean most of your stuff is here already so yes that's what I'm asking Tate.

**Loren: **_(smiling) _Yes I'll move in with you.

**Loren turned around in Eddie's arms and kissed him with so much passion and love. Eddie eagerly returned it. Loren wraps her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him as she deepens the kiss. Loren continues to have one of her arms around his neck the other one gets lost in Eddie's hair. Eddie gently picks Loren up. Loren wraps her legs around his torso. Eddie's hands just underneath her but to help carry her to the bedroom. As he lays Loren down gently, he climbs on top of her still kissing her. When they both needed air, Eddie leads his kisses down to her neck. As Eddie was kissing her neck he found her sweet spot just below her ear. Loren let out a small moan that she was trying to keep in. Eddie heard it, but he kept going because they both knew they wanted each other. He kiss Loren roughly and passionate. He demanded entrance immediately, their tongues fought for control. Eddie let her win because it was kind of hot when she took control. Eddie found the hem of her shirt and started inching its way up to take it off. Loren did the same. When she saw Eddie's 6-pack she ran her hand up and down his abs. Eddie felt Loren's hand travel up and down. He couldn't help but growl a little bit because it was turning him on. Loren started a giggle when she heard Eddie's growl. Eddie heard it and couldn't help but smirk at her. Loren's hand traveled all the way to Eddie's belt buckle. Eddie saw what Loren was doing so he started to help her undo his pants. Eddie started doing the same with Loren's pants. Both them were almost completely naked. Eddie's eyes roamed her body. He couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was his girlfriend. He dove back in and kissed her hungrily. Loren arched her back so Eddie had easy access to unhook her bra. Eddie sat back up to get the bra off and then he stared at Loren's breasts. He attacked them hungrily moving from the right one to the left one, licking and sucking her nipples. Loren pulled Eddie's head away from her breasts and gave into a fierce kiss. Eddie pulls her underwear off and Loren uses her feet to pull off his boxers. Eddie reached over to his nightstand open the drawer and pulled out a condom. He ripped the foil and rolled it on. He looked at Loren while he slowly entered her. She moaned Eddie's name as he entered her womanhood. That night they got lost in the sheets and the sound of the love between the two.**

**-Next Morning-**

**Loren woke up before Eddie. She decided to make breakfast so she worked her way out of Eddie's grasp, trying not to wake him up. She finds her bra, underwear and then Eddie's shirt to put over it. Loren walked downstairs to the kitchen to start making scrambled eggs and French toast. She already finished the scrambled eggs and just started the French toast when there was a knock on the door. Loren left the kitchen to go answer it; forgetting that she was only in her bra and underwear with Eddie's shirt throw over top.**

**Loren: **_(sarcastically) _Chloe! It's so nice to see you.

**Chloe: **_(rolled her eyes) _I wish I could say the same thing about you.

**Loren: **What do you want now?

**Chloe: **I want Eddie. You should've figured that little girl!

**Loren: **Well he's taking a shower right now. Even though I pretty positive he doesn't want to see at all or pretty much the rest of his life.

**Chloe: **Listen you bitch! Eddie wants me. You're just a simple rebound girl. There's no way Eddie would ever sleep with a teeny bopper from the Valley.

**Loren: **_(angry) _No you listen bitch! Eddie doesn't want you! Why can't you get that through you thick skull? You cheated, get it? It's done over! You can lie all you want and try to say Tyler forced himself on you. But you can't accept the fact that you fucked up big time. So do us a big favor and leave us alone. Got it, Chlo- I mean Cynthia?

**Chloe**: How dare you talk to me like that?

**Loren**: I can talk to you however I want I mean you're just garbage anyway. And you know what people do with garbage, Cynthia?

**Chloe**: What?

**Loren**: They take it to the corner so it can go to the dump. Nobody has seem to tell you that you should just build a house there because you have no career, no money, and you always seem to fuck up every relationship.

**Chloe**: You bitch!

**Chloe walked up to Loren and slapped her hard across the cheek. She then took Loren's feet out from underneath her so she landed straight on her back. Loren let out a scream because she's pretty sure her back made an unusual pop sound. Chloe then took her foot and stomp on her with her stripper high heels. **

**Chloe:** _(leans over Loren) _That's what you get for saying those things. Watch out little girl! Eddie will be mine again and there's nothing you can do about it!

**What Chloe didn't know was that Eddie just woke up and started walking downstairs because he heard the loud noise. After hearing what Chloe said, Eddie walks out. He sees Loren holding her stomach and trying so hard not to cry but he notices she can't anymore. She softly starts to cry, hoping Eddie will come down soon. Eddie makes is way to Loren and tries to comfort her.**

**Chloe: **You can't be serious Eddie! You chose a nobody from the valley who obviously wasn't cared for enough since her father left over a super hot model that is so perfect for you.

**Eddie: **_(yells)_ That is enough! Chloe leave now before I call the security and have them specially escort you out of the building! And for the record you are **NOT **perfect for me! Loren is and always will be!

**Chloe: **You will be mine again! I'll do whatever it takes to get you back!

**With that Chloe leaves the penthouse, Eddie turns his attention to Loren. Eddie picks Loren up bridal style and lays her on couch. After Loren was comfortable, he bent down so that he was even with her face on the floor.**

**Eddie: **Babe, I am so sorry! If only I woke up sooner I would have stopped her from doing that!

**Loren: **Eddie, its fine! I'm fine!

**Eddie: **No you're not.

**Eddie lifted up Loren's shirt and saw the bruise that was starting to form on her stomach. Eddie start clenching and unclenching his fists trying to calm himself down but it was working.**

**Eddie: **_(ranting) _Oh my god! I am so sorry! I won't let anyone touch you ever again! You are going to be stuck to me like glue no matter what! I'm tired of people trying to come in between our relationship. Oh my god Lo! I'm so sorry! I love you so much never forget that! Do you want anyth-

**Loren: **Eddie stop! Babe, just come sit down please.

**Eddie came and sat next to Loren on the couch. He hugged her so tightly he was afraid if he let go she might disappear! Eddie finally let her go and brought her into a fierce passionate kiss. They pulled away and just stared into each others eyes.**

**Eddie**: I love you!

**Loren: **I love you too!


End file.
